ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants
Category:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Salvage | Region = Ruins of Alzadaal | Type = Dungeon | Map Acquisition = N/A | Weather = None | HELM = None | Restrictions = Level > 65 | Requirements = The Road to Aht Urhgan • Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire | Expansion = Treasures of Aht Urhgan | Notes = A cage of Bhaflau Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Bhaflau Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. }} First Floor Notorious Monsters * Mad Bomber - Pops randomly on East Path or West Path, spawns Dormant Rampart. ** Monsters will not show up on widescan until after a path is chosen, so there is a 50% chance of this NM not appearing on any given run. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating the Mad Bomber before Self-Destruct is used (~75 seconds after aggro). ** Self-Destruct cannot be stunned. * Clicking the Dormant Rampart warps you to a room with Reactionary Rampart. ** When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance to be either: *** Chigoe - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. *** Gate Widow - Extremely rare spawn, drops Enlil's Brayettes (< 100%), Macha's Cuffs (< 100%). **** Gate Widow may spawn more often during the day. ** Reactionary Rampart will lose 1% HP each time it spawns an enemy, even if it is not damaged by players. It is recommended to avoid damaging it, so as to have as many chances for Gate Widow as possible ** Reactionary Rampart can only spawn 5 Chigoe at a time and will still lose HP while not spawning more. ** Recommended to move party to the opposite side of the room before engaging the Reactionary Rampart. Black Mages will be able to use -aga spells to help in preventing being overwhelmed by Chigoes when a Gate Widow has popped. Second floor Notorious Monters * Flux Flan - Socket NM, spawned by trading 1-5 of the same cell to the Socket on either the east or west path. The socket is present in the first room after opening the door to the east or west, but is only present on one side. If the socket is not present in the room past the door you opened, it will not be accessible, as it is not possible to open both of the doors. ** Drops 2x as many of the cell that were used to spawn it. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating all 4 Empathic Flan while they have spikes on their heads. ** The simplest way to do this is to defeat them using only physical damage, as magic damage can make them change forms. It has been observed that skillchains will occasionally cause it to change forms. This was observed mostly with Light and Darkness and has not occured yet with Distortion. Formless Strikes is also able to trigger these Flans to change forms. * Clicking the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn up to 5 enemies at a time. The enemies have a random chance of being: ** Hunting Wasp - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. Take double magic and physical damage. ** Skirmish Pephredo - Rare spawn, drops Hikazu Sune-Ate (< 100%) and Freya's Mask (< 100%). *** Skirmish Pephredo may spawn more often at night. *** Skirmish Pephredo's spawn could be influenced by the number of partecipants. (The more people, the more high is the % of it to pop) Third Floor Notorious Monters * Demented Jalaawa - Slot NM, spawned by trading Arrapago Card to the Slot in the central area. ** Drops Anu's Doublet. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by simultaneously defeating Archaic Gears from east and west side of map (kill the same gears at same time, the best way is to pull one and take it to 5% of HP then sleep it, and pull other than and kill it near the first and then kill the first one fast). ** The Dormant Rampart will spawn on either the east or west side of the map. *** Which side may be determined by the Archaic Gears that died last. * Entering the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Colibri - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. ** Zebra Zachary - Extremely rare spawn, drops Deimos's Gauntlets and Freya's Mask (< 100%). Fourth floor The teleporter you chose on the third floor determines where you enter this level. Regular Monsters: *Archaic Gear - Warp away if they aggro, link, or pulled with a non-damaging ability or spell (ex. Provoke or Carnage Elegy) so use ranged attack to pull. Will also warp away mid-fight if they aren't killed in 60 seconds. ** Aggro to Magic and sound. ** Drop 0-1 random cell ** Killing all 10 Archaic Gear will weaken the effect of Homing Missile from Long-Bowed Chariot by removing the hate reset effect and leaving the damage inflicted at minimal level. Killing less than 10 will still have a drastic effect on Homing Missile's damage, but the hate reset effect will still be present. Entering the Dormant Rampart nor defeating the Reactionary Rampart is required at all to completely lower Homing Missile's effect; only the 10 Archaic Gear are tied to it. *Archaic Gears ** Drops 0-1 of Praecipitatio Cell, Bhaflau Card *Archaic Chariot ** Killing the Chariot will reduce Long-Bowed Chariot defense,and magical defense. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating all 10 Archaic Gear before they warp away. * Entering the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Tragopan - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. ** Peryton - Extremely rare spawn, drops Freya's Jerkin and Enlil's Brayettes (< 100%). Fifth floor * Mobs: **Long-Bowed Chariot Walkthrough :*Walkthrough for Boss Runs :*Walkthrough for Farming Runs Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 4) **Body Armor: Drops from Demented Jalaawa (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Drops from all normal enemies. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Drops from boss (Long-Bowed Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 3) **Drops from Reactionary Rampart NM reinforcements (Gate Widow, Skirmish Pephredo, Zebra Zachary, and Peryton). Availability Locations See Also